


touch my neck and i'll touch yours

by em_23



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Blow Jobs, Dom Alex, M/M, NSFW, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Sub Luke, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_23/pseuds/em_23
Summary: “Oh,” Luke looked to Alex, finding the blond boys stare softening, “That’s cool too, Reggie, knew we were called SunsetCurvefor a reason.”Alex spluttered a cough, looking at Luke with an open mouth before he shook his head, getting to his feet and resting his hand on Reggie’s arm “We love you no matter what, Reg, this doesn’t change anything.”orReggie comes out to the boys.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	touch my neck and i'll touch yours

“Fuck, Luke,” Alex breathed, “Anyone could walk in.” He tilted his head back as he rested against the wall, head knocking back on the bricks as Luke’s hand palmed his hardening cock in his pants. 

“Yeah, and?” Luke countered, sliding to his knees and glancing up at his boyfriend with darkening eyes, his tongue flicking over his lips at the thought of getting Alex in his mouth. 

Alex let out an exasperated sigh, hand moving to Luke’s hair, fingers threading through the dark locks and pulling just hard enough for the guitarists eyes to flutter shut. 

“Want to make you feel good, daddy.” 

Alex felt his entire world shift as the final word in Luke’s sentence went straight to his cock, he groaned, closing his eyes tightly, “Yeah… okay.” He breathed. 

Luke grinned smugly and started to work the drawstrings on Alex’s pants, pulling the waistband down enough so it rested under Alex’s balls, his cock half hard once it was free from it’s constraints. He lent forward, tongue licking a stripe up his shaft, starting at the base before he went higher, his tongue circling the head of Alex’s member before he took it into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue as Alex’s hand tightened in his hair. He pulled off after a few long moments, taking his time to look at Alex with raised eyebrows, impressed with his ability to make the blond breathless with just a few touches. 

Alex groaned, hips stuttering forward slightly at the feeling of Luke’s tongue, he pulled hard on Luke’s hair, pulling the brunet away from his cock, his eyes darkening as they flickered to the drummer's face, “ _Behave_.” Alex spoke, voice firm. 

Luke felt his own cock harden in his jeans at the word, the teasing had successfully pulled his favourite side of Alex forward, the side which was domineering and dark, Luke was certain that he could get hard off this side of Alex without any actual stimulation. 

“Or what?” He countered, raising an eyebrow at Alex in defiance. 

Alex’s hand tightened in his hair, stretching his neck back so far that it hurt, but Luke revelled in the feeling, his cock hardening against the confine of his jeans and his breathing coming quicker as a moan was pulled from his throat, “Or I’ll fuck your face and when I touch you later, you won’t be allowed to touch me.” 

Luke would have been lying if he said that the thought of Alex using him like that didn’t make him impossibly harder, but he nodded, leaning into Alex’s hand, “Yes, sir.” He answered, still a slight teasing tone to his voice. 

Alex’s eyes narrowed for a split second before he pushed Luke’s mouth down on his cock, using the hand in his hair to keep him in place, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment when the guitarist started humming around him, the vibrations making him harder, “Fuck, baby.” He groaned. 

Luke hummed louder as he started to work his tongue around Alex’s length, relishing in the pressure from Alex’s hand as he moved his mouth lower, taking Alex deeper until he was gagging, the sound loud and heavy in the room, saliva spilling from the sides of his mouth as he swallowed around Alex’s cock. 

Alex’s whole body convulsed forward, pushing his length further into Luke’s mouth until it hit the back of the guitarists throat who swallowed a gag, pushing forward, nose pressed to Alex’s pubic bone before he pulled back enough, focusing on Alex’s tip, flicking his tongue through the slit and moaning at the salty taste on his tongue. 

Alex’s hand tightened and Luke looked up under his lashes, raising his head slightly in an act of defiance which resulted in Alex pulling Luke’s hair sharply, forcing the boy to take the full length of his cock in one go, the wet sound of his gag filling the room as his eyes watered. 

“Fuck, baby, so good for me.” Alex’s hand moved from Luke’s hair, brushing his thumb against his jaw before his fingers moved lower, ghosting pressure over his throat before the hand returned to his hair, holding his head in place as he snapped his hips forward. 

Luke’s eyes closed, another gag filling the room before he readjusted his hands on Alex’s hips that then pulled back, leaving his throat feeling empty, he moaned at the sudden emptiness. 

“Oh,” Alex smirked, eyes darkening, “You want me to use you, baby boy?” He asked, “You want me to fuck your throat until you can’t sing without sounding hoarse?” 

Luke hummed in response, tongue swirling around the tip of Alex’s cock that was still in his mouth, inching closer, trying to take more before Alex’s hand tangled in his hair again, pulling his head back, freeing his cock from the brunet’s mouth, resulting in Luke pouting up at the blond. 

“What happened to behaving?” Alex questioned, eyes meeting Luke’s, releasing his hair and turning to face away from the door when they heard a familiar voice calling their names. 

“Luke, Alex?” Reggie called, stepping into the dressing room. 

Luke got to his feet, turning to look at Reggie as he stepped into the room, the bassist immediately crossing to one of the mirrors and smoothing down his hair, oblivious to Alex tucking his cock back into his pants and Luke wiping at his mouth. 

“Hey, Reg,” Luke collapsed back onto the couch, arms behind his head as he looked over at Alex, fixing the blond with a knowing look as his hands returned to his pockets and his shoulders slumped slightly, no longer the taller, domineering, dark side of the drummer he’d been moments earlier, “Whatcha up to, man?” 

Reggie let out a small frustrated groan as he adjusted his hair in the mirror again before turning and stepping to the couch Luke was on, lifting his legs so he could sit down on the couch with him, oblivious about personal space, but Luke was more than used to it when it came to Reggie, “Bobby was flirting with the bar staff again, trying to get free drinks.” He flopped back onto the couch, head against the backrest, “You guys are more fun.” 

Alex shrugged his shoulders as he moved to sit on the coffee table next to the couch, tapping his hands on his knees, filled with anxious, pent up energy that he had been planning on expelling down Luke’s throat, “I wouldn’t say that,” Alex answered, “Bobby is his own kind of fun.”

“He’s all flirting and girls and drinking,” Reggie complained. 

“And aren’t you usually all flirting and girls, Reg?” Alex asked, looking at Luke before he looked at Reggie. 

Reggie sat up a little straighter, looking between his band mates before glancing down at Luke’s legs that were on his lap, “Yeah,” He answered, voice low. 

Luke looked to Alex, the two of them having a silent conversation before the guitarist sat up, shifting until he was sitting pressed close to Reg, throwing an arm around his shoulders, “Is everything okay at home?” 

“No! Yeah, great,” He still sounded deflated, “Things are fine at home, well as good as things could be at home, so maybe not great,” He rambled. 

Alex looked back at Luke before he reached out, placing a hand on Reggie’s knee which seemed to get his attention, their eyes meeting, “You know you can talk to us about anything, Reg.” He smiled, tapping his index finger twice over the rip in his jeans on his knee before withdrawing his hand, resuming the tapping on his own thigh. 

“Yeah…” Reggie sounded exasperated, he shrugged a little under Luke’s arm, sinking back into the couch a little, “Of course,” He smiled tightly between his two best friends, “It’s nothing, we should get ready to go on,” He looked between Alex and Luke, noting the guitarist’s red, swollen mouth, “...Did I interrupt anything?” 

Alex shook his head, quick to answer, “No, Reg, not a chance, you didn’t interrupt anything, just Luke being a brat.” His eyes darkened for a fraction of a second. 

“A brat?” Reggie blinked looking between Alex and Luke, “Oh guys, shit, I’m sorry,” He got to his feet, standing up and facing the both of them, “I didn’t mean to interrupt, sorry guys, I should have knocked or something,” He looked towards the door. 

Luke got to his feet, ducking his head enough so he could meet Reggie’s uneasy gaze, “You couldn’t interrupt anything, Alex is being a brat.” Luke shot a glance at his boyfriend who shrugged, “Do you want to talk about whatever's going on?” 

Reggie looked at Luke and lent against the side of the couch, arms hanging at his sides, “What do you do if someone you love is in a relationship?” 

Alex found Luke’s eyes and nodded, letting out a breath, “Someone from school?” He explored. 

Reggie looked up at Alex, meeting his eyes before looking immediately back down, “From school,” He repeated, “Yeah.” 

“Well,” Alex continued, “It may be hard, but there’s not a lot you can do if they’re already in a relationship, Reg.” 

“Is she in any classes with us?” Luke asked, met with one of Alex’s hard stares, “What?” He questioned with a shrug, “I’m curious.” 

Reggie crossed his arms over his chest, thumbing against the leather of his sleeve, “It’s not a girl,” 

“Oh,” Luke looked to Alex, finding the blond boys stare softening, “That’s cool too, Reggie, knew we were called Sunset _Curve_ for a reason.” 

Alex spluttered a cough, looking at Luke with an open mouth before he shook his head, getting to his feet and resting his hand on Reggie’s arm “We love you no matter what, Reg, this doesn’t change anything.” 

Reggie looked up at Alex, eyes misty and reddening, “And if it does?” He asked, voice quiet. 

“But it won’t,” Alex answered, opening his mouth to speak again when the fourth member of Sunset Curve entered the room, grinning. 

“Let’s go guys, gig time.” Bobby clapped his hands and motioned back towards the door before leaving.

Alex looked at Bobby, exhaling as the rhythm guitarist left the room, his eyes returning to Reggie, “We can talk about this after, okay?” 

Reggie cleared his throat, nodding once before following after Bobby, leaving Luke and Alex looking at each other for a few long moments before following after their bandmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the incredible LynnyMars and their brilliant Fixation - if you're here reading this and haven't read that, get your cute butt over there.


End file.
